


Ambitions

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Unalaq explains his long-term goals to his mother over a cup of hot cocoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambitions

Her son had taken to holing himself up in the library for hours at a time, poring over massive tomes and taking down the occasional note.

Rikka chuckled as she carted in seal sausages in buns and two mugs of hot chocolate.

"It's time for lunch, Unalaq" she proffered the tray, making sure the little boy caught a sight of the seal sausages.

"Mom!" Unalaq started in surprise, "When did you get here? I didn't hear-"

"The door open? That's quite all right, I just got here. Now c'mon, are you going to give those books a rest and help me finish these sausages?"

She placed the tray down on the desk and leaned over to see what book Unalaq had had been reading. 

" _A History of Water Tribe Festivals and their Connection to the Spirit World_? A little light reading then?" She chuckled at the look her son sent her and sat down, sipping on a mug of hot cocoa.

 _"Mom,"_ Unalaq put down his sandwich and Rikka watched with concern as a frown marred her son's smooth features.

"Mom, one day I'm going to be Brother's advisor. And when that happens, I need to be prepared to help him be the best chief he can be. And up here, in the North, we haven't had any incidents with the spirits since Princess Yue gave her life back to the moon spirits over half a century ago. But our family in the Southern Water Tribe, they've been encountering difficulties with the spirits left and right!" _  
_

Unalaq paused at the look on his mother's face, looked away sheepishly and murmured, "I heard you and father talking about the attacks in the South, where mysterious figures have been sinking ships and destroying villages."

He looked back up then and met his mother's gaze, determination blazing in his eyes.

"But Brother and I, I know we can help them! Even Master Katara said that Brother and I have great potential and are the most talented students she's ever had! If it's Brother and I, we can definitely help the South fix its relations with the Spirit World!"

Rikka's fingers tapped on her mug speculatively. "Both you and Tonraq, hm? Why not just you Unalaq? Why wouldn't you do this on your own?"

Unalaq flushed. "I- I couldn't. I'm not as strong or as fast as Brother. I don't have his stamina, or-"

"But you're the one who came up with this idea, aren't you? You're intelligent enough to see that the South needs help, and come up with a plan to help them."

Unalaq grinned up at his mother. "That's exactly it though! With brother's strength and my smarts we'll have the South healed in no time! With Brother as Chief and me as his advisor, we'd be unbeatable!"

His eyes shone with a fierce excitement as he polished off the rest of his sandwich and chugged his hot cocoa.

"Tonraq and I, we can do this mom."

Rikka nodded, getting up and kissing her son's forehead.

"I know you can."

She stood up and quietly left the room, taking the tray with her, letting her son study in peace.

_I wonder when he turned from a little boy into a young man._

A smile touched her face as she passed the training room and saw Tonraq and her husband slowly and deliberately moving through their bending forms.

_Both of my little boys are growing up so fast._

_I only hope they don't forget to love each other._

______________________________________________________________

Another Legend of Korra Oneshot. I had this idea late last night, and I'm glad I got to put it down.

I'm operating under the impression that Unalaq loves his brother very much, so Tonraq's general rejection of his life's work hurts him deeply.

I dunno, maybe I'm just thinking too hard about all this.

I hope you liked it, and if you've got any ideas or fic requests just smack them in my inbox. 

Thanks!

~Fran


End file.
